


Cover For Me

by Morgana



Series: Self-Discovery [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's reaction to Will's transformation causes some difficulties for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover For Me

Liam felt like he was ready to snap. It had been twelve days since he'd stood in the doorway and watched Will. Twelve days in which he tried to keep as busy as possible so he didn't have to think about what he'd seen; twelve nights where he relived it in his dreams and woke up either hard and aching, or wet and sticky. Almost two weeks now, and he still felt dangerously off-balance, like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff above a steep drop.

His sudden lack of interest in anything sexual with his girlfriend wasn't helping. He'd seen Darla twice since she'd gotten back from her college trip, and each time he'd only been able to work his way up to half-hard. Thankfully he'd managed to keep her from finding out about it, pleading an early class and lack of sleep the first time, and too much alcohol the second. He'd fingered her that time, given her several orgasms and jerked off when she left, but the cries he heard when he came were lower and rougher than Darla's soft moans.

Tonight was going to be different, though - he was going to make sure of that. Liam smirked to himself as he thought about his plans, then rapped on the front door. It swung open and he blinked in astonishment at the young man who stood there, staring abashedly with wide eyes until he brain caught up and he asked, “Will?”

The honey-colored curls that had grown mussed on the pillow were gone, along with the little glasses that he usually wore. Instead, bleached white-blond hair was combed back in a smooth style that drew more attention to the angular lines of his face. Blue eyes fixed on Liam and he noticed for the first time how dark their color was, like the ocean way out beyond the breakers. Black jeans and a black t-shirt had replaced his usual cargo pants and button-down, and he looked so much like a different person that Liam couldn't stop the words that flew out of his mouth. “What happened to you?”

Will ducked his head, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. One slender shoulder moved up in a shrug as he replied, “Darla did it. Figured she'd do a little makeover, see if she couldn't gimme a better look.”

Judging by the sudden swelling in his pants, she'd succeeded. He cleared his throat and tried to remind himself that it wouldn't be a good idea to slam his girlfriend's brother into the wall and kiss him senseless, especially when he was planning on taking said girlfriend straight back to his house for sex. “Well, it's different, that's for sure.”

Something flicked in those dark depths, but he didn't say anything, just turned around and called for Darla. She hurried to meet him, giving him a hug and kiss, and when she pressed against him, he knew she felt his excitement. Without looking over her shoulder, she said, “Cover for me if I'm not back for breakfast, okay, Will?” then took Liam's hand and led him back out to the driveway.

Once out of sight of the door, he pulled her up against him and kissed her hungrily, tongue slipping into her mouth to tease hers for several breathtaking moments. “Guess who has the place all to himself tonight?” he whispered, nipping her ear and pressing his hips into her before releasing her.

“I'm guessing that would be you,” she purred, turning around to give him a good look at her ass as she walked around the car.

He slid into the driver's seat and waited for her to get settled as well, started the car and pulled out into the street. They drove in silence for a moment, Liam waiting until they were halfway to his house before asking casually, “So what's with the big makeover for Will?”

Darla laughed. “I had to do something - the situation was starting to get desperate.”

“What situation?”

“Why, darling, the complete and utter lack of style on his part. I can't have it thought that I'd let my brother walk around looking like a nerd forever.” Her soft laughter trilled again and Liam found himself gritting his teeth. “Besides, maybe now he can finally find a boyfriend, get laid and stop mooning around the house.”

He wanted to ask what Will had been mooning over, or why she seemed so sure that he wanted a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, but they were already at his house and he didn't want to seem too interested in Will right now. So he just nodded and shut the engine off, then led her into the house. As the door closed behind them, Darla took his hand and led him into the living room, stripping his shirt off, pushing him down into a chair and sliding into his lap, where she wrapped her arms around his neck with a sultry purr, “So what did you want to do, baby?”

“Depends on what you'll let me get away with,” he teased in return.

She gave him a slow smile. “How about I give my boy a special treat?”

Liam didn't have a chance to reply before she slithered out of his lap and down to her knees. One hand sought out his erection and squeezed him through his jeans, while the other started working at getting his fly open. He moaned and pushed up into her hand. “That's definitely a good idea for a treat.”

A few quick movements had his dick springing out into her hand. “Looks like somebody's anxious,” Darla purred, stroking him slowly. “Want my mouth on you, lover?”

“Please,” he moaned, then gasped when she bent to lick the tip where droplets where already forming. Another slow pump and lick teased him higher before she closed her mouth around him. Sleek, wet heat wrapped his dick in bliss as she started to bob her head along his shaft, taking him almost to the back of her mouth while her hand slowly jerked what she couldn't reach.

Liam looked down at the silky blonde strands that covered his lap, eyes narrowing as he realized how close her color was to - “Fuck,” he moaned, the word wrenched from his lips by a sudden stab of lust that caught him off-guard. One hand slid into her hair and he tried not to think about how it felt too long when several lengths wrapped around his fingers.

 _Stop it!_ he commanded himself. _This is your girlfriend and you want her, not -_ But he couldn't think it, couldn't voice the words even to himself. If he admitted it, then he'd have to do something about the pull that was getting harder and harder to deny. A soft moan vibrated around him, pulling another groan out of him

For several minutes the only noise was the wet suction of her mouth sliding over his dick, a distinctly erotic sound that could never be mistaken for anything but sex. Liam found himself struggling to keep still, fighting to hold back and keep from pressing up for more the way his body screamed out for him to. Darla didn't like that, had threatened never to go down on him again the first time he did it, and he wasn't about to risk future blowjobs for a little extra pleasure now. But he couldn't help thinking about what it would be like, to have someone suck your cock because they wanted to every bit as much as you wanted them to, instead of doing it so you'd return the favor later.

Blue eyes opened and looked up at him, their color so close to the pair that flashed through his mind. The memory of those others swept over him, the way they'd been glazed with need and desperate for him, and just like that, he was lost. “Shit,” he gasped, his hips bucking up as he came in several hard spurts.

Darla choked and pulled off, grabbing his discarded shirt up to wipe her face off. “What the hell was that?” she snapped, glaring at him.

“Uh... sorry?” But the drowsy, satisfied tone of his voice and silly grin he gave her made it pretty clear that he was far from contrite.

“Yeah, right.” The dirty, wadded-up shirt hit him in the face and she turned on her heel. “Tell you what. If you decide to learn some manners, give me a call.” Her words were punctuated by the hard slam of his front door.

Liam knew this was where he was supposed to go after her. He should get up and chase her, promise that he'd never do that again, and bring her back here to spend the rest of the night making her come over and over again in apology. Problem was, he couldn't seem to care about what he was supposed to do. Because in truth, all he really wanted to do was turn the TV on and bask in the warm, sated feeling that only a good orgasm could give.

Tomorrow, he thought. He'd call her tomorrow and take her to the movies, maybe buy some flowers and chocolate, and go back to his usual 'good boyfriend' routine. Tonight he'd sit back, watch a movie, and enjoy having the house to himself. And try not to think about the images that had sent him hurtling into one of the best climaxes he'd had since he stopped by Darla's house twelve days ago.


End file.
